A Broken Hallelujah
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: LXLight fanfiction. L is beginning to feel his heart thumping whenever Light is around, he still suspects Light to be Kira. With Light not giving off anymore hints and being sneaky, L is falling for the younger male. The two begin to trust each other more than L wants to allow...
1. Chapter 1 Handcuffs

**A Broken Hallelujah**

**Chapter One**

_Be good. Stay in school. Do your homework. Eat your veggies and fruits. _I've heard it all before but I never wanted to truly listen.What's the point when they lose control of your life and all you do is sit at a desk and eat cake? Yes, that's my life. My legs are always up by my chest and I never wear shoes. It's despicable. I don't need shoes or socks. My clothes are always baggy, better for thinking. I get stressed in something tighter. I mean, if we needed tight clothes, I'm sure we would all fail at looking good in them. I tugged at my collar as the computer screen let me watch the outside world full of action where I could sit back and watch the scenes. My dark eyes searched behind me as there were foot steps behind me. Pathetic.

"Yes?" I address, looking at my cake with my favorite topping, strawberry. I carefully let it slide into my mouth, my taste buds bursting with joy and pleasure. I knew who was here.

"Ryuzaki?" the voice asked me. It was still a disguised name, so no one could steal it and use it for their own good. With the case I was on now, I couldn't afford Kira finding out my true name.

"Yes Light?" I was still calling him by his first short name. I suspected him as Kira by 5%, going onto 6% by the way he's solving this case. He uses his words wisely and picks them out. His eyes always give me the same look, "Why do you want me to answer this when you already know yourself?" I smirk at the look. I turn to him in my chair; my thumb was automatically by my lips. I gently bit the tip as a thinking process.

"The impostor has stopped their videos and messages. He hasn't sent one this week," he reported. I turned back to the computer screen, narrowing my eyes.

"Strange…" I already knew of this but I'm sure Light was bored. The handcuffs were coming soon. They were being hand-made by an old friend. I laughed to myself. My black hair hid my eyes as Light came closer. His hand touched my shoulder as my thumb dug deeper into my lower lip. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" I whispered, seeing him shake his head from the corner of my eye.

He gave a sigh and removed his hand. He started to walk away, giving up on talking to me. That happens a lot with me and people. I'm not entirely good at making normal conversation, being here for so long and barely going outside. I was in shape and all, but something was missing. As if I was lonely and tired of it being that way, so I decided to make an effort and call out to him. My lips stopped me, I frowned. I opened them slowly, looking up from a gaze on me. Light's brown eyes were twinkling at me. He gave me an amusing smile, I immediately shut my mouth.

"No, do that again." He bent down, grabbing a chair, and sat down beside me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I tried not to look creepy, but my dark eyes with my very noticeable circles made it impossible. He leaned closer as my lips parted for his amusement. _Strange._ I thought, not making any emotions visible to him. He watched me carefully and leaned a hand towards me. His fingers went under my jaw, I gulped. He opened my jaw by squeezing my mouth with his fingers on each side of my jawline. I felt strange, my heart thumping inside my chest. My stomach turned. "Ryuzaki…" His voice got soft as he leaned even closer. His lips barely touching mine, my eyes only got wider. His started to close as our lips started to lean even closer. I pulled away when I heard more footsteps and his hand snatched away from my jawline. I rubbed my sore mouth. "Sorry." He laughed to himself. I shook my head and looked at the visitors. They basically gave me the same news as Light had.

I nodded through the conversation and got bored. I looked at my hands on my knees, picking at a wrinkle in my jeans. My eyes scrolled over to Light who was deep in thought. "Light?" I asked. No response. Huh…"Light?" Again, nothing. I edged closer and kicked his seat across the room with my bare foot. It rolled across the room with his shocked, trembling body in it. I laughed with amusement. He looked at me and glared. It became a playful look. The other police officers were watching us before I knew it. He rolled back with his feet running on the floor, bumping into me. I rolled across the floor. I grinned. He edged closer again, so I kicked him away with my foot. He got pushed away farther this time and the others started to question us.

"Uh…Ryuzaki?" one of them asked. I shooed them all away and so they did, closing the door. Light did one more roll into me, I smiled brightly. He gave me a gentle one. He rolled close to me as possible; it was the end of the playfulness. I swept my fingers across my forehead, strains of hair being pushed to the side. He watched and sat next to me. He grabbed my fork and took a bite of my cake onto the fork. He turned to me, leaning close, and put the fork between my lips. I took the bite gratefully and ate the cake with pleasure.

"Thank you," I said and got back to the Kira case. My thumb being bitten again but I could feel his glance on me. "What? You keep staring at me and never tell me what you're thinking." I don't look away from the screen of walking people in the city.

There was a long pause. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because…I need to know these things to see if they're important for the case."

"And if not?"

"You wasted my time." He laughed at my comment. "What?"

"You."

I blinked at him, staring at him. "What about me?"

"You can say the funniest of things and never know it." I tilted my head as I looked at him.

"Continue."

"What's more to tell than that?" He looked at one of the screens and didn't say anything more. _I just want to know what all the thinking about in your head, Light. If you are Kira, I need to know now. Not later, now. Are you planning on knowing who I really am? Do you know that I want you to be Kira? Hmmm….impossible. Probably too stupid to recognize that need._

"Light?"

He turned to me again with calm eyes and a smile. "Yeah?" He sat even closer to me than I realize, probably did that when I was thinking of how stupid he was.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead. Anything."

_Let's see how you can answer something like this. _"If you were Kira, how would you give off hints to let someone like me know? Would you give out secrets or just playful flirting?"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He's thinking, I know that. Wonder what his thoughts were telling him? I waited patiently with my hands on both my knees, waiting and watching. He rubbed his chin. "Hmm I guess I would tell you secrets only I, as Kira, would know. I don't know about harmless flirting like journals of how I want to see you and all, mostly trying to get you to spill things out that someone who wasn't Kira do." He shrugged. "But, at this rate, anyone could be Kira."

"I like your answer but not the second part. You amaze me Light; we should hang out more," I said emotionless. I turned back to the t.v., narrowing my eyes at it. He was getting faster and faster at this and doesn't realize it, how was he doing these answers so perfectly and right? I shrugged the question away and bit my thumb again, going into a thought process once more.


	2. Chapter 2 Symbols

_**I'd like to thank you for reading this. I know in the anime, at the end is most likely not true and didn't happen. This is my fan-fic and this happens what didn't happen in the anime. This is LightXL and I love this couple. If L is still OOC, I apologize. It's hard to make him emotionless when HE'S SO ADORABLE WHEN HE'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH LIGHT AND DOESN'T KNOW IT! Anyways, love ya guys, hope you like Chapter Two. This took FOREVER by the way. Haha sorry for any mistakes that I**__ missed._

**Chapter Two**

"Are you sure about this?" Light asked me again, over and over. I nodded, looking at the handcuffs on our wrists. I groaned as Misa was complaining about how Light was hers and not mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, I didn't want this to happen." She got pushed out of the room and we were talked to. _If Light wasn't Kira, then why wasn't he pushing me further into this? Why wasn't he the person he was before? _I sighed at my thought. I kept watch of him for the rest of the day. We got settled into our room, Light kept an eye on me carefully. I watched him as well. It seemed as though he had a secret but all of a sudden, doesn't remember it.

"Light?" I addressed when we finished, I sat on the bed in my usual position. My hands rubbed at my knees, watching his every move. Light sat beside me on the bed, watching me as well and what my movements were. He noticed my thumb at my lip again, narrowing his eyes a bit. He leaned close, the chain moving weird on the bed. My heart started to pound when he neared me, taking a hold of my thumb. his fingers wrapped gently and tenderly around mine, feeling my cold hands with his warm hands. I gulped. "What are you doing?" He started to lean further. _Don't you dare Light-kun, _I thought. I narrowed my eyes when his started to close. _Or should I say Kira in my head?_

I wanted to melt myself into his warmth but I sat there as his body pushed mine against the wall, our lips colliding with one another. I held my breath, feeling my cheeks fill with red. I pulled away, opening my eyes. He wasn't by me anymore but next to me, sound asleep. The covers were wrapped around his body.

"Hmmm must have fallen asleep while sitting here thinking," I mumbled to myself, keeping my thumb on my lip. The handcuffs jingled as I moved to lie down, curling up into a fetal position. "Why was I...?" I paused. Why was I dreaming about him kissing me? I'm a guy, he's a guy. _Does Kira have mental love powers? _I humored myself, I shook my head. _No, that wasn't right. _I bit slightly on my thumb, thinking deeper into this investigation on my own. I shook my head. "You can't be Kira if you're with me 24 hours a day yet criminals still die? How are you doing this?" I groaned.

My body shifted slightly, turning towards him, watching him turn over. He looked peaceful in a way, cute almost. I grinned slightly in the darkness. The clock read **3:07 am. **Huh, I fell asleep about **9 pm **I guessed. I watched him until **3:17 am. **My thoughts were still swirling and twisting along how Light could be or had to be Kira. I suspected him and I was never wrong. My eyes dragged along his body, he was almost curled up like I usually was. I noticed his lips part, sighing in his sleep, almost like a moan. I listened to his words. At **3:20 am, **he said my name in his sleep.

"Ryuzaki..." he whispered in his sleep, his eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids. I crawled a bit closer, noticing his eyes slowly opening. I quickly shut mine as if I was sleeping. "Ryuzaki, I know you're awake..." I slowly opened my eyes to see his face close to mine, I backed up.

"No I was not, you woke me up," I simply stated.

"Ryuzaki, why were you so close to me?"

I paused for a moment and turned over. "You were warm."

"That's it?"

I nodded. "Good night Light." Before long, he fell back asleep. I heard him sleeping soundly. I slowly closed mine but felt something warm go up my back. I shot my eyes open and sat up, sitting on my feet. I looked around, paranoid. Light was the only one in the room. I narrowed my eyes. "Light?..." I whispered. No answer. I poked his shoulder. "Light." Nothing. "Light!" I poked him harder. He opened his eyes.

"What?" His brown eyes were mad with me.

I paused. Why did I wake him up? "Do you have any cake?"

"Why would you want cake at..." He checked the clock. "4 am?"

"I'm hungry," I said, blinking. "Got a problem with that?" I got off the bed, pulling him with me.

"We don't have cake," he mumbled.

"I'm still going to check." I looked into the fridge. "No…cake.." I looked at him with an evil glare. "Go get some."

He sighed. "Can't you wait until morning?"

"It is morning."

He narrowed his eyes, going back to the bedroom. I walked with him, shoving my hands into my pockets. "But Light…I'm still hungry." He didn't listen. "Light-kun.." He turned towards me, looking into my eyes in the darkness. He was close to me. He leaned closer, my heart thumping. I remained in my place, unmoving and no emotion.

"Go to sleep, Ryuzaki," he said and walked to the bedroom. He went under the covers. I sat beside him for a while until **4:10 am. **I felt myself curling up on to the bed, then finally going to sleep.

"Ryuzaki, wake up!" I felt my body being shaken by warm strong hands. I woke up and looked over my shoulder. It wasn't far for my eyes due to Light being so close. The t.v. was on with the news channel, I sat up. My eyes felt droopy and my stomach growled. I sighed and watched the scene. The reporter showed criminals in prison having heart attacks and so, some of them wrote messages on walls of another language. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kira," I whispered.

"You think so?" Light asked me, looking over. I didn't look back.

"Yes, that's the only explanation for criminals to be killed. Kira always went after criminals, did he not? Of course he did, something to do with 'making the world a better and cleaner place.' But with what he's doing, he won't be a very clean and better person with what he's doing, " I explained in a grumble. I got up and hobbled into the kitchen. "Cake time." I made some cake with Light's help on the sugar control. I sighed. "Why do you have to watch my sugar?"

"Diabetes, Ryuzaki," He told me.

"So? I won't get it." I watched the cake bake in the oven for a while, Light was at the counter, reading a newspaper. The phone rang. "Hm? Who could that be?" I carefully picked it up. "Yes? What is it?"

"A board member of a company has died," I was told. I nodded.

"Okay. I understand." The conversation continued and nodded. I hung up and looked at Light who was watching me.

"Who was it?" I went back to the oven, watching the cake rise slowly.

"Kira went after someone big," I said.

"Like who?"

"Company…" Light nodded. "How much longer?"

"About…" He checked his watch. "15 minutes." I wanted my cake now, it looked so good. The minutes dragged with barely any conversation.

"You know Light, I like you."

"Yes you've told me. I believe." He watched my movements as I sat on the chair to the counter. He was putting on the frosting then carefully cut the cake for me. I tilted my head.

"You're the only…true friend," I said quietly. I stirred my tea, watching the sugar creep into the liquid slowly. I brought it up to my lips and drank. The liquid soothed my dry throat.

"Yeah, same here." I almost choked on my tea.

"Repeat that…" I looked at my cake in front of me and took my fork. I took a bite before Light even spoke again.

"You're a true friend to me, Ryuzaki," he repeated. He made a real breakfast to a normal, boring person. Was I boring? Course not. He made a bowl of cereal or something like that. I had my cake.

"Mmmm, want some Light?" He laughed and shook his head. We ate in silence and watched the news. The reporter kept talking about how the murders were most likely caused by suicides. "How could they be suicides if they're heart attacks? It has to be Kira."

"Stress?" Light suggested.

"Still, that's not really much to be explained with stress and suicide plus they're dying from heart attacks. Only Kira knows how to kill with heart attacks. They're randomly dying," I stated. Light nodded.

"True." We watched some more of retakes of some criminals doing regular chores then clenching their hearts. I noticed something.

"Wait, pause it." Light did so. I neared the t.v., looking into their eyes.

"What is it?"

"Their eyes."

"What about them?"

"They have…a symbol…."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets?

_**Here's Chapter Three. If you would like to search up the symbol, private message me for a link. I didn't feel like putting in a lot of detail. ._. Enjoy this Chapter Three...**_

**Chapter Three**

"What? Where?" Light joined my side by the chair I was sitting in. He was behind me until I said something about the symbol. I looked at him. I pointed to their paused bodies to their eyes.

"Look carefully." He neared the t.v. and nearly threw me off the chair, tugging at the handcuffs. I watched him study their eyes.

He nodded. "Oh…yeah…Nice observation Ryuzaki…"

"Thank you." I finished my strawberry off my cake, mumbling from the fork in my mouth. Light turned towards me, pulling at the handcuffs. He walked closer to me. My hands were now on my knees when he played the t.v. again. I watched the reporter mumble and talk to the camera and her "viewers". The house was silent until it went to commercial.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked. He was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, still watching the t.v. even with commercials playing. Though I didn't care for them, I still watched.

"I know you're not up to it but I think we should research that symbol in their eyes." I shrugged. "Come on Ryuzaki, you have to do something to solve this case."

I turned to him, looking at him with narrowed evil eyes. "I am never wrong, Light. I never have been." He nodded, trying to understand. "Why do you want to look up the symbol, what would that do?"

"Help us narrow someone down I guess. Maybe Kira has a certain symbol he likes and wants you to find out," Light said to me. It's like he knows what Kira is thinking all the time. Everything he has said to me is what Kira would think or would do.

I nodded. "Yes." I got up and went to my laptop. I turned it down. Light stood by my side, he leaned closer as I researched the symbol. There were too many results and not enough narrowed down answers. I kept looking and searching. I found something at last. "A Five Fold. It's an old Celtic symbol." Light read with me.

"The Five elements…" Light said outloud.

"Why would Kira use this element?" I asked, looking up at Light who was hovering over me. His face was close to mine. "The Danu of one of the folds is blood of magic…"

"Huh, logical," Light said. He looked down at me when I read that part out loud to him. I looked up. His eyes were calm and warm as he looked into my dark, unreadable eyes. I never showed anything more than interest. "Ryuzaki…" His hand landed on one of my cheekbones, leaning even closer.

"Light..?" I stayed put, unsure what he was up to. He leaned even closer then pulled away when the door started to open. His hand slipped away when Misa came into the room.

"Misa, why are you here?" Light asked.

Misa neared us with a happy face. "Oh Light, I missed you! I had to see you my love!" She exclaimed, hugging him and giving herself to him. I kept looking up the symbol and going deeper in information as they talked. I wondered what Light was going to tell me or was going to do? I found more information. I looked at Light as he said good bye to Misa. It only had been a half hour for their little date.

"So how was your research?" Light asked me when he sat down.

"Fun," I replied, sipping my tea.

"Did you find more on the Five Fold symbol?"

I simply nodded. "Why yes."

There was a long pause.

"You want me to give you more information about it?"

He shrugged. "No, you don't have to." I gave a half smile and watched him as he leaned closer to me. His head in his crossed arms on the counter. "You know Ryuzaki, there was something I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?" I started typing more about symbols and such, plus the Kira case of what reporters and other people were thinking.

"I can't…remember. It's like on the tip of my tongue." My eyes scrolled over to him, he scooted a little closer to me. He kept watching me with those brown almost golden eyes. He almost looked cute with the sun on his hair. It fell in front of his eyes as I was typing at my computer and reading different things. My legs pulled closer to my chest as I read the articles on Kira. People were suspecting their own family and friends, this was getting out of hand. I was suspecting my only true friend.

"Want to go play tennis?" I asked when I stopped reading. He sat up.

"I was thinking the same thing, you really would?"

I nodded. "Why yes I would. That's why I asked."

He laughed softly. "Well, I need to shower. So do you."

I looked at him. "I showered two days ago, I'll be okay." He got up and started walking towards the bathroom, pulling me along with him. I almost heisted into the shower. Light was undressing and so I did. We showered in silence. The water rushed over my hair and Light helped with the shampoo and such. I grumbled as we bathed. I watched him wash his hair and pour more water over him since I was closer to the shower head. I helped him clean and wash his hair, he thanked me. I nodded. "Light…" I turned off the water as we finished. We both wrapped towels around our waists.

"Yes?" He asked and led us to the bedroom. We got dressed in silence.

"Before Misa came in, what were you doing?" I asked silently. I finished putting on my usual jeans and white t-shirt.

"Your boxers are boring." I blinked. I turned and saw his.

"Yours are girly."

"Thought you would have cake, I swear to God, I did," Light told me. I watched him as he finished getting dressed. We walked out of the bedroom and then out the door at a regular pace. I dug my hands into my pockets and walked with him. We got to the tennis court and saw some immature players filling up the court.

"Did you bring your stuff?" I just noticed his bag. "Oh." He smiled and got our things out. He handed me my tennis racket and got a ball out. He bounced it as we waited for a court to open from the tennis team of the High School just down the street from campus.

"That one is finishing up." Light pointed to one down the court on the other side. I scratched my ankle with my foot, watching. My eyes seeing the girls on the other side of us, whispering and giggling. I kept watching the other courts play. We went to the court, several stones kicked up at my bare feet. I ignored the stones and went to one side of the court. The high school students stopped when they saw Light get on the court. They started whispering that I wouldn't have a chance.

_Last time we played, he won. I had won before and he didn't seem to react as much, I wonder if I win and don't hold back if he would._ I watched him serve. _You ready Kira?_


	4. Chapter 4 Winning vs losing

**A Broken Hallelujah **

The game started soon. Light served it hard and fast, my mind going to something else at that. Anyways, I watched the ball as it slowly came to me. I raised my racket and hit it back fast. He got it, passing it back to me. This one serve lasted a while. My feet moved across the tennis court, my breath catching up with me as I ran back and forth. _He's giving it all he's got. He's going for the win. Might as well too! _I hit it back again and made it passed him. His eyes narrowed like I almost hit a friend or something of his. I didn't react. _Someone's angry. Oh well. _It was my serve. I bounced it once or twice then swayed my racket back then back to the ball, hitting it hard. Light ran after it, saved it, and it came flying back to me.

Each serve lasted long, we both wanted to win. Light wanted to prove he wasn't Kira and I wanted to prove that I could win. Our handcuffs only came off if we were in public so no one would notice that I was really L and was suspecting Light to be Kira. Not that one would notice such detail but it would look unnatural for two grown men to have handcuffs on their wrists. We finished the game with…

"10 to 10!" the announcer called. I groaned. Tie…I was serving once more. Again, I passed it to him at a rapid speed. He hit it back. I almost lost it with a trip but caught it in time. I heard the gasps of some girls in the crowd. I regained my balance and continued the game. _I will not lose to you Kira! _We kept passing the ball back and forth, our feet getting sore. I saw by Light's walking pace his feet were sore from the rapid running back and forth. I could tell he wouldn't give up this fight. "11 to 10!" I won. I walked with Light off the court and over to the crowds. I gave him my racket to put in his bag. He was sweating on his forehead. I took a towel and wiped his face, focused on it. His eyes widened.

"Keep still," I simply said. He groaned and stood still as the crowd dispatched. I finished wiping off the sweat. I threw the towel into his bag. He watched and zipped it up. He picked it up and walked with me back to the apartment. I dug my hands into my pockets. "I feel like having some tea with strawberry shortcake, how about you Light?"

He didn't answer right away and I turned to him. He was staring off into the distance with his bag over his shoulder. A slight breeze gently rolled past through his hair. I shrugged.

"Hmm? Light?" I asked and slowed my pace, walking beside him. I poked his shoulder. He jumped a tad and turned to me.

"What?" He looked at me with glared eyes.

"Strawberry shortcake with tea time?" I asked bluntly. He shrugged and nodded. He led me to his favorite tea shop. We sat in the back as usual. I sat with my legs to my chest as usual. I ordered some cake. I looked at Light. "Nothing to eat?"

"No. Not hungry," he answered. He stirred his tea in silence. I watched his hand move in a circular motion before my cake arrived in my face.

"Thank you." I watched the waitress disappear behind the tables. I looked back at Light. "After that game, you aren't hungry?"

"No."

"Why?" I bit into my cake, he didn't reply at all. I ate my cake and then sipped my tea to wash down the sweets. I pushed the empty plate away and leaned closer across the table. I was careful of my tea. "Light Yagami?"

"Yeah?" His eyes scrolled from the window back to me.

"Are you thinking too much of how to seduce me away from you being Kira?" I picked up my tea and sipped it once more.

"What?" His eyes grew wider than before. "Seduce you? I'm only thinking of my exams coming up and-"

"No need to lie, Light Yagami." I took another sip and narrowed my eyes. "You know you find me irresistible."

He blinked and took a sip from his tea. He put it back down and stirred it again. I took some creamer and added it to my tea. I stirred my tea to mix the creamer in with the tea. I looked up from my tea. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we go back to the apartment?"

"Sure." I got up and once again, naturally my hands go right into my jeans pockets. Light gets up and follows me out the shop. We make it outside into the sun shine; I shield my eyes at first with my elbow.

"Here." Light stood in front of me, taking my wrist and led me to some trees. He dug into his bag and pulled out a baseball cap. He placed it on my head. I looked up at him underneath the cap. "You look cute," he mumbled and carried on.

I followed him in silence, the cap protecting my eyes from the light I guess. My eyes were on his back. He was walking normal but almost shaking. I walked a little faster to walk at his pace. His eyes rolled over to me, I was looking straight ahead. No one was around us on this path but I guess it was a little secret path Light picked out. I wasn't quite sure. "Light?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. He quickly scanned everywhere and leaned in. Both of his hands slowly went to my cheeks, pulling my face close to his. I stood in shock, unmoving. His lips getting closer to mine, his eyes slowly closing. My eyes stayed widened with fear and shock. His lips pressed against mine.

I felt him kissing me on the lips deep and softly. He pulled me closer, pulling his lips away from mine. "Ryuzaki, your eyes are supposed to close when you kiss," he said softly. I looked up into his eyes. He was planning something. He kissed me once more; I closed my eyes when I noticed him doing it. I started to fall more into the kiss. Our lips seemed to dance upon each other. My heart seemed to stop for moments then beat again. Butterflies danced in my stomach. We pulled away, he hadn't used his tongue yet and I was already melting into his arms. His took my arms and pulled my hands out of my pockets. I watched in silence. "Ryuzaki?" He asked, wrapping my arms around his necks so our faces were closer.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. I gulped while my eyes were still wide. _What was going on? _

"I have this wanting feeling," he said to me, leaning in close. He kissed me again, closing his eyes as soon as our lips touched. I stayed put, unsure what to do. He pulled away again. "Do you feel it too?" I wasn't sure what this feeling was either.

"Yes…" He pulled me again deeper into his arms, the cap pressing up on his forehead. His lips felt mine once again. I felt his heart beating fast against my chest. I looked down at our folded, intertwined hands. He squeezed my hand as he parted his lips. I felt our lips dance once more, I closed my eyes. He didn't push his tongue into my mouth.

"Come on…come with me," he whispered into my ear. His took my hand, pulling away. He started to speed walk to somewhere private. We got into an alley with no one around and no one to see us.

_Light Yagami, what are you planning?_ I thought as he kissed me again on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5 New Bells

**Chapter Five**

I woke the next morning with a sharp pain at my side, sitting up straight. I was panting, hard yet quietly. I looked all around me, trying to find the source. I leaned back on to my feet, thinking about the dream I just had. I noticed Light was sleeping without talking, he moved the covers more up his shoulder. Was the kiss we shared real? He was sleeping quietly and peacefully while I just had a weird dream that wasn't nature. I thought for a moment. "A nightmare…" I whispered to myself. I kept hearing bells in the back of my mind with the dream and vision occurring every day. I got up and stood up. I looked out the window, standing close to it as the chains would allow. I heard shuffling of the sheets behind me, I didn't stir.

The moon was shining brightly across the night sky, blending with the stars. Light got up from the bed, coming closer to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with tired and weary eyes. He smiled, his eyes hiding something from me. He wasn't telling me anything. I shrugged him off and went back to bed, still hearing those bells in the distant. Light joined me and sat with me until I finally lied down. I was still staring out the window when we lay down together. My thumb was automatically to my bottom lip, pushing it up. I sighed. My eyes narrowed down on my thumb and I played with my thumb, bending it back and forth and such.

"Ryuzaki?" came a soft voice from behind me. I felt his hands go up my white t-shirt. His hands were warm even though it was freezing in the room itself. He leaned closer, his lips brushing against my cheek. "Ryuzaki, have some fun with me…" His voice gave off a soft purr. I pushed his face away and sat up on my feet. I rocked back and forth on my heels, my thumb pushing up my bottom lip once more. He watched me with curious eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Bells," I told him, my eyes on the blank screen of the t.v.

"And?"

"And…?" I peeked a quick look at him then back at the t.v. He narrowed his eyes, sighing.

"Ryuzaki, you need to calm yourself." He sat up and pulled me into his arms and placed my head on his chest. My eyes opened wider.

"L-Light!" I felt my cheeks started to get red; I hid them with my long hair. I pulled away but he pulled me back instantly.

"Lay off Kira for a bit, will you?" He almost snarled out the words. I looked up at him.

"I need to catch Kira. He's killing off the innocent!" I snapped back, narrowing my eyes. My voice getting deeper as I spoke. "I cannot fail the police force, I am L. L has never been wrong and won't be now. Light, you have to help me."

"Why should I?" he almost laughed when he spoke, feeling laid back. When I went back on my heels, he laid back against the bed post. He didn't have a shirt on at the time. I groaned. _He should know this. Kira would say something to that, but his father won't allow his son to be Kira. The Kira we know would say something to exactly what Light is saying. Why isn't Light saying anything more? Does he know Kira? Is he working with him? The only way to find out is to ask…_

"I invited you to this case Light." I looked down at my wiggling and scrunching toes. "I feel like…you're my only true friend I ever had…" _Now more than that due to Light kissing me. _I felt his stare on me for the longest of time. I glanced back at him to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and his hands at his knees. His fingers pinching at the sheets, thinking of something. He wasn't looking at me but at his legs.

My eyes looked away again and he made his move. He sat behind me, pulling me close. He started to feel up underneath my shirt. His other hand over my mouth so I wouldn't call out. He didn't know that for a fact if I would or not. His fingers rolled over my cold pale skin and down underneath my loose jeans. Our legs were intertwined as his lips caressed over my neck. His hand started to rub over my boxers, making me moan into his hand. _Light, what are you doing? Trying to make me scream your name so I won't suspect you to be Kira anymore? _I felt his hands going to my shirt and lifting it up. I reached behind me, tugging at his pants. He smirked. Our hands working and sliding along each other's. Soon enough, I was on top of him and letting my lips slide along his smooth body. He had hidden muscles that he didn't let Misa ever see.

"Light?" I whispered when we were close to finishing. He looked at me with relaxed and pleasured eyes.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" He kissed up my neck with his tongue gliding along it, feeling me harder and deeper. I moaned once more.

"What…what about your dear Misa?" I asked, tasting the cream he put on his body just for me to taste. He smirked.

"Ha, Misa won't find out about us or about this. Ryuzaki, keep this a secret," he moaned into my ear. I nodded, still cleaning off his chest and lower torso. He watched me, kissing my forehead as I worked my way around his body. He watched me when I finished even, kissing my way up to his lips. We kissed when we finished, feeling our tongues dance, sliding along into each of our mouths. I felt him pulling away, his tongue out when we pulled away, and I found my tongue out as well. I saw some of the icing on his chest on his tongue. I leaned close.

"Do anything for your sweets, Ryuzaki?" He asked before I started sucking on his tongue. His cheeks flushed with red as I sucked off the sweet flavor of icing. I pulled away and licked my lips.

I kissed him again, my hands feeling up his chest once again. _Was this love?...No I cannot be in love with Light Yagami…_


End file.
